Cinemorgue Wiki
"Rosebud." - The famous last words of Charles Foster Kane in Orson Welles' ''Citizen Kane ''(1941). * "Made it, Ma! Top of the world!" - Cody Jarett (James Cagney) in White Heat (1949) as he goes out with a bang. * "Mother of mercy, is this the end of Rico?" - The famous last words of Rico (Edward G. Robinson) in Little Caesar (1931). Since 2001, I have maintained The Cinemorgue, an index of "who died in what movie or show." But, since this has proved to be too big a job for one person, I've created this wiki to allow my readers to submit their additions and corrections directly. "Let's Not Bicker and Argue About Who Killed Who..." This is an index of actors, actresses, and the movies/TV shows in which they "died." If you've ever wondered "Has so-and-so ever done a death scene?" or "What's that movie where what'sisname kills such-and-such?", this index will strive to answer those questions. There is currently an entry for actors, both the legendary and the obscure, under construction, so feel free to drop by and contribute if you notice a change or improvement that could be made on the article. in The Fighting Seabees (Donovan's Army)]] As this is a wiki site, feel free to add any additons or corrections you may have. If you'd rather not make changes directly, you can still e-mail me at cinemorgue@yahoo.com (for actress information) or cinemorgue2@yahoo.com (for actor information). To add a new entry (whether actor, actress, or title), click the "Contribute" box in the upper right corner, and select "Add a Page" on the drop-down menu that appears. Ideally, the actor and actress pages should include a reference image from one of their death scenes (though sometimes no image is available, particularly if the film/TV show with the relevant scene is not on video/DVD). A note regarding images and video links: While some pages have a "Nudity alert" in the scene descriptions to point out the presence of nudity in the performers' death scenes, I'd like to keep the site open to all by not having any ACTUAL nudity on the site. If you have a reference image that comes from a death scene that includes nudity, please crop the image if possible to remove any "naughty bits." Another note: If you want to copy names from the original Cinemorgue and you don't see any images, you can find them by highlighting the .html of the page you're on, typing .jpg (ex. firstnamelastname.html becomes firstnamelastname.jpg), and hitting 'Enter'. If there's more than one image, you find the images by putting a '1' after the name (firstnamelastname1.jpg) for the first image, then replacing it with a '2' (firstnamelastname2.jpg) for the second. Thank you very much for your support! Actor Index Actors can be found under this section organized alphabetically. If you are unable to find a specific name, feel free to add that person to the database. Actress Index Actresses can be found under this section organized alphabetically. If you are unable to find a specific name, feel free to add that person to the database. Film Index A list of specific films under which some of the names can be found. Section needs improvement! TV Series Index A list of specific TV series under which some of the names can be found. Section needs improvement! Video Game Index A list of specific video games under which some of the names can be found. Section needs improvement! Death Scenes by Category Index An index of the various "cause-of-death" methods seen in the films and shows listed here. Famous Last Words The dying words of celebrities in film known collectively as "famous last words." The Cinemorgue Oscar List Click here for the original site's link: The Cinemorgue Oscar List A new edition of The Cinemorgue Oscar List is currently under construction. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance